Guide to Surviving Minibosses
by u/octonus Minibosses are one of the most intimidating things in Vermintide 2. They get their own music, have huge health bars, and hit like a truck. This is how to escape a miniboss fight with minimal casualties. The Basic Approach The first thing a player needs to understand is that it is rare for a miniboss to kill a team. The specials and hordes that come at the same time are much more dangerous. If the miniboss is attacking you, then you just want to survive (more on this later). If you aren't, you need to do these things (listed in order of importance) # Protect the person with miniboss aggro, by killing nearby specials and rats. Voice chat to help them avoid stuff behind them is also very helpful. # Kill specials. # Kill unarmored enemies. # Kill armored enemies. # Do damage to the miniboss. In other words, imagine you are playing vermintide where neither the miniboss nor the person tanking it are there. The only exception to this rule is if your team can kill the miniboss extremely quickly. In that case, a fast kill may be the safest strategy. What To Do When You Have Aggro Tanking/dancing with a Miniboss Your job is to keep the miniboss attacking you, while taking minimal damage. You can do some damage to the miniboss, but it isn't a priority. If you lose aggro, your team needs to know immediately, as someone else will have an angry miniboss coming at them. Rat Ogre and Chaos Spawn Tips These enemies are fast, and have attacks that will rapidly deplete stamina or hit you through your block. Basic technique involves hitting it once or twice, then dodging backwards with block up when you see an attack animation start. Side dodges may help avoid the repeated strikes, but they are risky against the other attacks. Troll and Stormfiend Tips These enemies are very slow. In a dangerous situation, it is possible for a team to kite away, deal with the horde/specials, then return to kill the miniboss. This requires a significant amount of coordination and skill, as moving quickly through a hostile mess is a high level challenge. Bile Troll Tips This enemy is slow, with moderate range attacks. Also has a regeneration phase when it is more vulnerable to damage. Most attacks can be avoided by circling the troll with side dodges. Vomit attack should be avoided at all costs, as it slows you and limits your vision, which could easily put you in a fatal position. Once it enters the regeneration phase, go to town on its head. Stormfiend Tips Vulnerable spots are the cage on the back and the head. If you get too far, it will change aggro. If you get in melee range, it can knock you away, then switch aggro. If you want to hold aggro, attack the head with ranged weapons while staying within range of its flamethower. When it moves to shoot, sidestep. Try not to get trapped with fire on both sides. You probably won't be able to kill it without help, as you will not be able to target its primary weak spot. More detail should be added as we better understand the attack patterns of the new bosses. Category:Guides